Valentine's Day
by madier1095
Summary: Valentine's Day on the Moonbase is different for each operative, but it always ends with the same result... 3/4, 2/5.
1. Wally and Kuki

**Now loading:**

**Kids Next Door Mission**

**operation:**

**V.A.L.E.N.T.I.N.E'S. D.A.Y.**

**Valentines**

**Are**

**Lovely**

**Especially**

**Now**

**That **

**Idiots**

**Needlessly**

**Express**

**Specially**

**Discrete**

**Affections**

**Yearly**

* * *

It was Valentine's Day, and like every year the whole day on the Moon Base had been filled with love, secret admirers, and boys who complained that all the love was mushy crud. No one complained more than Wallabee Beatles. The twelve year old Australian had already had enough of the holiday from the moment it started. To make it even worse, he knew that there was one person who expected him to participate in the sappy holiday. Kuki Sanban. The only girl who he cared for deeply was his opposite when it came to expressing the "lovely" feelings. So, it shouldn't have come to a surprise to him when he found a small package with his Codename, Numbuh Four, on it.

The tiny box sat at his station of the training facility on the Moon Base. When he opened it, he saw a folded up piece of notebook paper. Pulling the note from the box, he opened it up and read, "Dear Wally, Happy Valentine's Day! :D Hope you like your present! Love, Kuki" Wally smirked a little bit. When he looked back inside the package he saw a necklace that looked just like dog tags. When he looked at it a little closer he saw that they said "I love you" and the other said "W.B + K.S.". A blush was evidently on his face after he read the tags. He quickly slipped it over his head and on the inside of his hoodie. He couldn't risk people seeing him being all girly and lovey-dovey on Valentine's Day of all days. He would thank Kuki later, he thought. And then it hit him… He hadn't gotten her ANYTHING!

"Oh crud!"

XoX3XoX

"What tha crud am I going ta do!" Numbuh Four asked his best friend pleading for an idea. Numbuh Two, who was underneath a S.C.A.M.P.E.R, fixing its mechanism.

"I don't know Numbuh Four… You need to get her something she'll love."

"Oh no, I am NOT gettin 'er a Rainbow-dorky! Bleh, Oi can't stand those things!"

"Dude, chill… She loves your drawings. Why don't you make her a special card or something? You know her better than anyone… Shouldn't you know what she likes?'

"Numbuh Two, that's besides tha point. Oi guess Oi could make 'er a card. She'd loike that, roight?" Wally contemplated with himself.

"Like I said, you should know better than anyone."

"Yeah, then that's what Oi'll do! Thanks Numbuh Two!" Wally said, sprinting away. He had work to do.

"No problem Numbuh- OWWWW!" Hoagie said, and then smacked his head against the S.C.A.M.P.E.R.

XoX3XoX

It was the end of the day and Wally had not seen Kuki all day. Not even at lunch when they usually met up with Numbuh Two and Numbuh Five. After finding enough crayons, Wally spent the entire day working on the card. The only time he stopped working would be if someone got to close and he'd yell at them to "get tha crud away and mind your cruddy business!" Before he knew it, the big clock-a-ma-jig said it was time to go home. Numbuh Four grabbed the card, and ran for the place where he and Numbuh Two always met up to go home. Once the two friends met up, they started walking toward their ship.

"Hey, ya'll, wait up!" A voice called out from behind them. Numbuh Two instantly knew the voice, while it took Numbuh Four a few seconds to realize Numbuh Five was calling out to them. When she caught up to them, both boys saluted. "Seriously? Does Numbuh Five really need to tell ya'll again to stop saluting her?"

"Well we can't help it. Ya are the Supreme Leada afta all." Wally said.

"Whatever… Where are you two headed?" Abby asked.

"Home. It is time to go after all. Would you like us to drop you off?" Hoagie asked politely.

"Nah, I gotta work late tonight." She said, "Anyways, I heard your makin' a certain someone a special present for 'a cruddy mushy holiday'…?" Both She and Hoagie shared glances with mischievous grins.

"What tha… So what if Oi am!" Wally yelled at them while crossing his arms and turning his head away from them.

"So what if you what?" Numbuh Three said, walking up to her friends.

"Eeeep!" Wally Squealed. "H-hi ya, Numbuh Three…"

"Hey guys! What's going on?" She asked.

"We're just getting ready to leave. You're coming right?" Hoagie asked

"Yeah, let's go!" She started to pull Wally away with her, leaving Abby and Hoagie alone, "where have you been all day Wally? Did you get my present?" Wally only answered when they got in the ship, waiting for Numbuh Two.

"Um, yeah, Oi did. Thank you. Um Oi really loiked it, and Oi made you somethin'." He pulled the card from his back pocket. "Oi spent all day on it. Oi even put some glitta on there cause Oi thought you moight loike it…" He looked down as he handed her the card, for a blush had appeared on his face.

"Oh Wally, I love it! It's so pretty, and I just love your drawings!" Kuki told him, enveloping him in a hug.

"Oi'm glad ya loike it. Kuki, th-there's one more thing. Oi know Oi don't say it enough, but Oi uh… ya know, loike, er… l-love ya a lot." Both started blushing.

"And I love you a lot." She told him. Suddenly, it was as if the universe had shifted out of balance, causing the "lovey-doveiness" of the day to overwhelm the poor Australian. He became so overwhelmed that he pushed up against the girl and crushed his lips to hers. After the shock of the sudden contact wore off, Kuki placed her hands around his neck, and Wally wrapped his on her waist. When they finally split apart, both wore goofy grins paired with rosy cheeks. Numbuh Two soon entered the ship and saw his friends. He smiled.

"Ready to go?" he asked them.

"Yeah…" They said, nodding their heads up and down. Before Numbuh Two sat down in the pilot's chair, he remembered something.

"Hey, you guys leave without me. I've got something I have to do."

"Okay…" They said, again nodding.

"See you two tomorrow, oh and Happy Valentine's Day!" Hoagie said to them, as he stepped out the aircraft. He had already set autopilot, knowing they'd need it. After the scientist had left the ship, the young couple smirked at each other. That night on the way home, they held hands, and had a totally "mushy" Valentine's Day.

XoX3Xox

* * *

**...Transmission Interrupted…**

* * *

**Author's Note: Yes, this story is a little late, but that's because this chapter wasn't written yet… Just the next second chapter was written, which you should read for it holds all the awesomeness of… Wait, I can't tell you that! It will ruin the surprise! Hope you liked the 3/4 "Lovey-doveiness!" ;)**


	2. Hoagie and Abby

…**Connection Re-established…**

* * *

When Numbuh Two had arrived at the hanger of the moon base, he wasn't expecting his best friend to be there. He could tell the boy was frantic. After listening to what his problem was, all the pilot could do was laugh.

"What tha crud am I going ta do!" Numbuh Four asked Hoagie.

"I don't know Numbuh Four… You need to get her something she'll love." He told him from under the S.C.A.M.P.E.R.

"Oh no, I am NOT gettin 'er a Rainbow-dorky! Bleh, Oi can't stand those things!" The Austrian said.

"Dude, chill… She loves your drawings. Why don't you make her a special card or something? You know her better than anyone… Shouldn't you know what she likes?' Hoagie asked.

"Numbuh Two, that's besides tha point. Oi guess Oi could make 'er a card. She'd loike that, roight?" Wally contemplated with himself.

"Like I said, you should know better than anyone." Hoagie repeated.

"Yeah, then that's what Oi'll do! Thanks Numbuh Two!" Wally said, sprinting away.

"No problem Numbuh- OWWWW!" Hoagie said, and then smacked his head against the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. He crawled out from under the machine, rubbing his head. He was glad he didn't have to worry about be a procrastinator like Numbuh Four. Hoagie already had his present for the girl he loved. His real problem was how he would get the courage to give it to her…

XoX3XoX

As the day came to an end, Numbuh Two hadn't seen Numbuh Four. When he ate lunch with Numbuh Three and Numbuh Five, Hoagie covered for Wally, up until Kuki left. Then he told Abby why Numbuh Four wasn't there. This made her laugh. Hoagie smiled. He was going to give her the present then, but she dismissed herself to go finish watching over the kids on the main deck. After that, Numbuh Two didn't have the time to give it to her the rest of the day. Before he knew it, the big clock-a-ma-jig said it was time to go home. Numbuh Two grabbed his shoulder bag and head for the place where he and Numbuh Four met up to go home. Once they found each other, they headed toward their ship home.

"Hey, ya'll, wait up!" A voice called out from behind them. Numbuh Two's heart pounded upon hearing the voice. He knew exactly whom the voice belonged to. When the voice caught up to them, both boys looked at her and saluted. "Seriously? Does Numbuh Five really need to tell ya'll again to stop saluting her?"

"Well we can't help it. Ya are the Supreme Leada afta all." Wally said.

"Whatever… Where are you two headed?" Abby asked.

"Home. It is time to go after all. Would you like us to drop you off?" Hoagie asked politely, hoping for another chance to give her the gift.

"Nah, I gotta work late tonight." She said, making Numbuh Two a little disappointed, "Anyways, I heard your makin' a certain someone a special present for 'a cruddy mushy holiday'…?" Hoagie looked at Abby, and they both smiled.

"What tha… So what if Oi am!" Wally yelled at them while crossing his arms and turning his head away from them. Numbuh Two started giggling.

"So what if you what?" Numbuh Three said, walking up to her friends.

"Eeeep!" Wally Squealed, making Hoagie's giggles turn into laughs. "H-hi ya, Numbuh Three…"

"Hey guys! What's going on?" She asked.

"We're just getting ready to leave. You're coming right?" Hoagie asked her.

"Yeah, let's go!" She started to pull Wally away with her, leaving Abby and Hoagie alone. They watched the two walk away.

"Well, I'll let you go." Abby, said to Hoagie. She turned to walk away when Numbuh Two called out to her.

"Numbuh Five, wait…" She turned back and looked at him.

"Yeah?"

"I uh, just wanted to uh…" He said trailing off. Hoagie could feel his cheeks heating up.

"What?" Abby asked.

"I wanted to tell you that your… HAT was crooked!" He said, coming up with the best lie he could think of.

"Oh… um, okay. Thanks… See ya later, Hoagie." Abby said, walking off while shaking her head. He watched her leave and sighed. Numbuh Two walked in the direction of the ship. Once there he heard no noise from inside the ship. When Hoagie poked his head in, he was surprised to see his two friends in a lip lock. He waited for them to finish the kiss before he walked. When he entered, he did it with a smile.

"Ready to go?" he asked them.

"Yeah…" They said, nodding their heads up and down. Thinking about how his best friend had just kissed the one girl he had loved since they were all ten, Hoagie thought he could sum up the courage to give Numbuh Five the gift. "Hey, you guys leave without me. I've got something I have to do."

"Okay…" They said, again nodding. He just rolled his eyes.

"See you two tomorrow, oh and Happy Valentine's Day!" Hoagie said to them, as he stepped out the aircraft. He had already set autopilot, knowing they'd need it.

XoX3Xox

He was nervous, excited, and his heart was pounding. The heart pounding part he was sure was from the running he was currently doing. Thinking about it, he wasn't really sure where she would be. Still, he looked up and down every hallway in search of his leader. Just as he rounded a corner, hi head impacted with another's causing him to foll on his rear. "Hey, watch where you're- N-Numbuh Five!" Hoagie exclaimed, while quickly saluting.

"How many times does Numbuh Five have to you NOT to salute her." She told him with a slight smirk. Her eyes were hidden behind her cap, but he could feel her stare on him.

"Hahaha, sorry. I guess it's a bad habit." Hoagie told her, standing up.

" 'Sokay. Hey, I thought you were leavin' with Numbuh Three and Numbuh Four?"

"Well I was until I caught them kissing in the back of the aircraft. I figured that they could use the time alone…"

"Wow, Wally finally kissed Kuki…" Abby said, taken aback.

"Yeah, keyword being finally!" Hoagie joked. Abby smiled.

"Yeah, so why were you running way out on this side of Moonbase?"

"Well, I uh… didn't know if you'd want some company while you work." He told her, blushing.

"Um okay," she said "I was just on my way to my office." The Supreme leader stated walking again, this time with the company of her favorite operative. It was right after Numbuh One left, that she became sector leader. This made Abby and Numbuh two grow much closer. Recently, she thought she liked him more than a friend, and was glad to have his company. She missed being with her friends as much as she used to be…

"So, why are you working so lat tonight, Numbuh Five?" Numbuh Two asked.

"Well my parents are going out and my sista has a boyfriend, so I'd rather be here than home alone."

"Oh… Well I'm glad you won't be alone now because I'm here!" He said smugly. Numbuh Five rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, thanks Numbuh Two." It was then that the two stopped at a door labeled "Supreme Leader". Numbuh Five opened the door and walked in, followed by Numbuh Two.

"So?" Numbuh Two started, "what do you want to do Supreme Leader, Ma'am?"

"Come 'ere, Numbuh Five wants to show you somethin'." She walked over to the left wall of the room and kicked against it. After a few seconds, part of the wall swung out and open.

"Woah." Hoagie said, "What is this?"

"Just come on." Abby said, pulling him through the opening. They soon started walking up stairs that spiraled. They soon walked up through another opening. When Hoagie looked up he noticed he could see stars. When they got to the top step, Numbuh Two realized that they were in a glass dome. "This is the secret hide out of the Supreme Leader. You are the first operative to ever come up here…"

"Wow. It's amazing!" Hoagie said, "Thanks for showing me this."

"Ah, you're welcome." Abby said. There was a brief silence as the two kids laid down on the wooden floor. As they looked out, Hoagie pointed out a shooting start. The whole sky was just so beautiful.

"Hey Numbuh Five, I wanted to give you something." Numbuh Two said, sitting up.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, it's not much, and you might think it's a little cheesy…" He told her. She sat up and looked at him. From his back pocket he pulled out a small paper and something else. He handed her the two items. Abby decided to open the paper first, which turned out to be a card. On the inside was a picture of a plane, with a little heart in the cockpit. Above it said, "You Make My Heart Soar." After she read it, the Supreme Leader looked at the boy with a grin. "That was the cheesy part…" Hoagie said.

"Nah, that was actually sweet." She said. Looking at the second gift, Abby opened up the binding and saw that it held a red candy jewel. "Hoagie, how'd ya get this?"

"I'd been saving it. I thought you would enjoy it more than I would." Hoagie said, lying down again. Abby continued to sit up, thinking about how nice his gift was. "It's now or neva'." She thought. Abby flipped over to lie on her stomach. She looked down at Hoagie who was smiling up at her. She placed her hands over his eyes, and pushed the goggles he wore up onto his forehead. Finally, she could see into his beautiful blue eyes. They stared at each other, until Abby finally bent down, pecking him lightly on the cheek.

"Thanks Hoagie." Abby told him. She laid next to him, and held his hand.

Even though, their confession wasn't as dramatic as Wally and Kuki's, deep down the pilot and the leader knew how the other felt. For them, that was enough to make Valentine's Day worth it.

XoX3XoX

* * *

**...End Transmission…**

* * *

**So, yeah… Tell me what you think! Which one do you like better? Hope you enjoyed Numbuhs Two and Five this time. :D Happy Valentine's Day! (Even though it was a week ago…)**


End file.
